


Rebound

by Cjt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjt/pseuds/Cjt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cheated on, but instantly finds a new type of attraction towards his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

Sam violently wakes up at 11am to the SLAM of the cheap motel door. Dean came storming through, huffing and puffing, and collapsed in a heap on the motel sofa. After waking up enough, Sam walks out wearing nothing but his boxers,

‘Dude…’

‘Oh, sorry Sammy. I just found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me.’

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just that…’

Dean trails off after noticing the semi-erect bulge emerging from Sam’s boxers due to his morning wood. Fuck, he thought, when did he get so big? The 15 year old Sammy he remembered was lanky and bony, but now he was well defined and toned.

‘Dean?’

‘Hm? Oh right. It’s just that I wouldn’t have cared if she just told me herself, but instead I found out from some other guy.’

Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t have cared about this chick unless he fucked her. Sam knew all about Dean’s encounters with the opposite sex, mainly because he bragged to him when he was drunk and snuck home late, half-dressed or ruffled up.

‘Well, I hope you’re alright. You just need a good hunt, is all.’

‘Thanks, man.’ 

As Sam walked off, Dean watched him. He can’t believe he had gotten so huge, and when? And those abs…man, could grate cheese on them they were so defined. Dean awkwardly moved around to adjust his uncomfortable hard-on…wait what? Fuck! When did that happen? He hoped his little brother didn’t see the raging boner he had for him. Oh my fucking God, what the fuck is wrong with me? It’s Sam! SAM!!

Later on that night, Dean was showering when those thoughts of Sam, this time NAKED, rushed into his mind, which was funnily the time when the blood rushed into his cock. Before you know it, Dean was jerking off to Sam. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He had made out with guys before but this was different! This was Sam.

He entered their bedroom, trying not to look at half-naked Sam who was reading a comic book in bed. After he turned out the lights, he couldn’t sleep for hours.

A few hours after he fell asleep, Dean woke to the sound of rustling sheets coming from Sam’s side. Oh my God, Sam was getting himself off! Dean’s cock suddenly twitched which compelled him to strip and slowly walk over to Sam’s side.

Sam was in his own little world and nearly shat himself when he saw Dean standing right beside him.

‘Dean, I-‘

‘Sssshhhhh…’

Dean sat on Sam’s bed and pressed his mouth towards Sam’s rapidly to not ask any more questions. It felt….right, as if Sam wasn’t of any relation to him. And Sam hasn’t pulled out of the kiss, and fuck, he was a great kisser. It was like both of them wanted each other for so long, but didn’t say anything about it to each other. Dean slid his hand under the covers and underneath Sam’s boxers and felt him. It sent a jolt up Sam’s spine, but it was so good.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean slowly pulled down the covers to reveal Sam’s large fucking erect cock, begging to be sucked. Sam whimpered as Dean slowly wriggled down the length of the bed to get closer to Sam’s dick. Sam couldn’t believe what was about to happen, and from DEAN! His older brother!! But that confusion was washed over by pure ecstasy as Dean wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock.

Dean made sure to go nice and slow with Sammy, inducing every ounce of pleasure and tasting every inch of him and his sweet precome, his tongue working around his shaft and especially the head. Dean laughed as he glanced over to see the facial expressions his little brother was pulling, and was he enjoying every bit of it.

‘Sammy, I want you. I fucking want you so bad.’

‘Uhhhh….alright’

Dean hopped off Sam’s bed and ran over to his duffel bag to grab out a pocket sized bottle of lube. He ran backed and drizzled some all over Sam’s cock and rubbed it all over, then applied some to himself. Sam stretched himself out on the bed flat and Dean crawled on top of him and slowly lowered his ass onto Sam’s rod.

Both of them felt a flooding of pain which eased into pleasure as Dean took every inch of Sam’s colossal dick, right to the base.

Sam moaned at how Dean’s ass was so fucking tight, and how Dean clenched every time he went down on it and it brushed past his prostate. Sam got closer and closer until he screamed out Dean’s name and came inside him. He had never felt a feeling so awesome, even when jacking off by himself. Dean climbed off Sam and rested by his feet for a second.

‘Dean?’

‘Yeah, Sammy?’

‘I want you to fuck me.’

‘What? You serious?’

‘I am fucking serious, why do you think I walked around half naked all those times?’

Dean laughed out how oblivious he was and went in for another kiss.

‘On your belly, baby.’

Sam flipped over obediently with his ass in the air. Dean grinned as he flicked his tongue swiftly into Sam’s hole, then slowly poking his tongue into it. He was gonna give the kid the full Dean experience. Sam was moaning and had to muffle his voice with the pillow. Dean tongue-fucked him some more, then drizzled some lube over Sam’s crack and his own fingers. He circled Sam’s hole and rubbed it with the pad of his finger, making Sam going crazy.

Slowly, Dean slid his index finger inside Sam. It was so warm and tight, and Sam was loving every bit of pain and pleasure. He got his finger knuckle deep right before Sam said ‘I can take another one, gimme another one.’ Dean was amazed at this kid’s stamina after just fucking the come out of him! But as he requested, Dean slid another finger in. He began to stretch his hole and rub over his the knot of his prostate, making Sam’s cock twitch involuntarily.

Finally, Dean fisted his cock a bit before covering it in lube. He lined himself up with Sam and grabbed his shoulders as he slowly entered him. Dean was a big boy himself, so Sam took a long time taking every inch of Dean. Finally, he felt the wash of pleasure as he gave Dean the A-OK to move. Dean moved in an out slowly at first, trying not to hurt his little brother, then moved in a consistent rapid rhythm.

Sam loved every inch. He was already hard again and fisting himself.

‘Fuuuuuuck, Dean…uhhhhh’

‘Yeah, come on. Take it, baby boy. Fuck, you were made for this.’

‘I wanna ride it, Dean. Come on.’

Dean slowly eased out of Sam and sat up on the bed with Sam above him. Sam faced Dean, holding on to his wide shoulders and slowly sat on his cock. Dean was turned out by the crinkled faces Sam made when he was taking him.

Sam began to bounce completely up and down on Dean’s shaft. It was the most amazing thing Dean had ever felt. He had fucked so many girls before, but they weren’t as tight as his little brother. Sam’s rock hard dick, oozing with precome and leftover jizz smacked against Dean’s chest every time he went down.

They both felt it coming, and consequently moved faster. Dean began to fuck up into Sam as he slid down on him. Sam was the first to come, and he was a shooter. The thick ropes of cum shot out and hit Dean in the face and his neck. Dean licked off every bit he could before shooting his load inside Sammy.

Dean pulled out and laid down with Sammy resting on his chest.

Sam felt it inside him, and it was so warm and next time he wanted to taste every inch of his big brother.


End file.
